The present invention relates to constructions and methods for installing and waterproofing roof deck posts, and particularly those having non-circular cross-sections.
The tops of buildings or roof decks are often used to mount various items, which typically support the use or function of the building or benefit the building""s occupants in some way. These items include signs, fences, helicopter landing zones, equipment supports and even swimming pools.
When a fence, for example, is installed on top of a building, it must be installed securely so that it will not fall or blow off of the building. Additionally, the support members or posts of the fence must be attached in such a way as to maintain the water integrity of the roof. If the fence supports are bolted into the roof deck, each support will cut through or penetrate the building roof jeopardizing the water integrity of the roof unless adequate waterproofing measures are taken.
A waterproofing construction of the prior art used when the support or post is round is shown in FIG. 1 generally at 50. Referring thereto, the round post 54 is secured to structural framing 58, and is provided to support another structure such as fencing or a structural frame. An umbrella overlapping jack 64 is used to waterproof the support. The pipe jack 64 is a cone that fits snugly around the penetration and creates a waterproof seal above the roof line. FIG. 1 shows a sheet metal roof jack 66 extending at least eight inches above the roofing, and the umbrella pipe jack 64 overlaps the roof jack by a radius of three to four inches. A drawband 70 secures the upper collar portion of the pipe jack 64 to the round post 54, and caulk with sealant is applied around the top circumference. Construction 50 works where the projection or post is round; however, if the post is other than round, the pipe jack does not fit snugly and leaks result.
Thus, for other than round posts, another waterproofing construction is used, an example of which is depicted in FIG. 2 and is commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cPitch Pocket.xe2x80x9d This term describes the encasing of an odd-shaped penetration (such as a steel angle iron support) in a pool of asphalt that is held in a metal bowl mounted onto the roof. When the asphalt dries or cools the penetration located inside of it is tightly encased to prevent water penetrating into the building.
Referring to FIG. 2, a method of installing the Pitch Pocket will now be described with the construction being shown generally at 76. A steel angle iron brace (support or post) 80 with a four hole mounting plate 84 welded thereto is bolted with bolts 88 to a roof deck 90. A sheet metal contractor slides a four-sided metal pitch pan 92 over the top of the brace 80. The pan 92, which is at least two inches deep, hangs loose waiting for a later installation step. The roofing contractor installs first ply layers (typically three) of roofing materials under the pitch pan 92 and onto the entire building roof. He then nails the flange 94 of the pan 92 onto the roof deck and through the ply layers. Roofing plies will be striped or layered over the flange 94 to laminate the flange between the roofing plies. A finish coat of roofing materials 96, such as gravel or granule rolled roofing, is installed. Hot asphalt 98 or other pourable sealer is then poured into the pitch pan 92 until full and with a minimum two inch depth, and the asphalt is allowed to cool.
Pitch Pockets (76) work well until the asphalt shrinks or cracks and the pan or concave bowl fills with water. This cracking can be caused by the sun""s direct heat, by impact on the post construction, by strong winds or by the building shaking as from an earthquake. When the cracks form the water in the pocket is funneled into the building, resulting in the problem which the pitch pocket was specifically provided to prevent. Also, since the post is fixed in place by the asphalt, when a strong force is exerted on the post, the asphalt around the post compresses, loosening the securement of the post relative to the roof, and requiring repair.
Directed to remedying the problems and disadvantages of the prior art, disclosed herein are an improved waterproof deck post construction and method and a waterproofing assembly (or watertight umbrella) useful therein. The assembly has a collar with an opening therethrough and a skirt hanging down from the collar. The opening is configured to match the cross-sectional shape of the deck post, and this invention is thereby particularly well suited for deck posts which are not round. The assembly is preferably an elastomeric material or specifically is EPDM molded rubber.
The post is secured to the roof deck. A flanged sleeve is slid over the post and the flange secured to the roof deck. The flanged sleeve can be a lead jack such as are used today on stink pipes and vent pipes. The waterproofing assembly is slid onto the post. With the collar surrounding the post just above the top of the sleeve and the skirt extending down over the top of the sleeve, a band is secured around the collar securing the collar in a watertight manner to the post. The band is preferably a hose clamp.
When the post is already secured to the deck and it is not convenient to slide the waterproofing assembly down over the post, an alternative embodiment of the waterproofing assembly of this invention is used. This embodiment has a split joint through the skirt and the collar which allows the unit to be opened up and wrapped around the post. A watertight flap of the unit seals the joint closed. In this construction, a split lead flashing jack can be used as the flanged sleeve. The flashing jack is opened up and wrapped around the post and its seam then soldered closed.
The shape of the opening of the collar is selected to match the shape of the outside surface of the post. For example, it can be an L or a square shape. The skirt can have the same configuration for all post shapes. Thus, another embodiment of the waterproofing assembly constructs the skirt and collar as separate pieces with an inventory of collars having different opening shapes provided. The collar with the desired opening shaped to match the post being used will be selected and plugged into the skirt. In other words, the detachable EPDM collars or inserts are interchangeable to allow various geometric shapes. This plug-type collar and skirt can have split joints allowing them to be wrapped around the post. Additionally, the collar can have a longer configuration to accommodate two hose clamps, one above the other, if desired.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent to those persons having ordinary skill in the art to which the present invention pertains from the foregoing description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.